


Confused Memory

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Just a random one shot written based off some art. It's got puzzleshipping and angst!





	Confused Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So there is two drawings going around on tumblr and I couldn't help but ask the artist if I could write it. So here is the master piece!
> 
> Here is the s
> 
> http://solus-thanh.tumblr.com/post/175811631317/seto-youll-die-yugi-then-i-will-die-with-him
> 
> http://solus-thanh.tumblr.com/post/177164521557/wake-upyugi

* * *

 

Yugi was out of breath for having ran through the palace, searching for his Pharaoh. “Atemu!” He called out, not caring of the looks he received from those he past. He was on a mission to find and help in any way he could.

 

“Yugi stop!” A voice called out.

 

Turning around Yugi spotted Priest Seto, Atemu’s most loyal and trusted friend, and recently discovered family. “Seto! Do you know where Atemu is?”

 

The priest looked away and shook his head. “I do.”

 

“Where is he?” Yugi felt a smile come to his face. Close, so close!

 

“He went to stop Zorc.”

 

Yugi tilted his head and gave the priest a confused look. “He figured out how?”

 

That took Yugi by surprise for sure. The last time they tried, just hours ago, it failed. Exodia was destroyed, Shimon was killed and both Yugi and Atemu were harmed. They were left covered in cuts, bruises, and covered in blood. He could have sworn Atemu had a broken wrist! The last thing Yugi saw before he passed out was Atemu standing over him, blood on his face and covering his left eye. The next thing he remembered was waking up in Atemu’s room.

 

“Seto, that’s amazing!” Yugi gave a small smile. “I knew he could save us.”

 

The priest still refused to look up at Yugi.

 

Something was wrong. Yugi could feel it. “What is his plan Seto?” He asked with caution. The priest was not the silent type, only thing would make him go so quiet. 

 

“He can’t kill Zorc, we’ve all tried, but the Pharaoh has figured out a way. A way to stop him for good.”

 

“And what is that!?” Yugi’s voice was filled with panic but his heart filled with dread.

 

Seto finally looked at Yugi. “He has to lock Zorc away, in the items that created him. It’s the only way to stop him. But to do that, he too, must be sealed.”

 

Yugi’s eyes went wide. “What!?” He choked out. “No, that...that’s not true!” Yugi searched the priest’s eyes. “There has to be another way!”

 

“There isn’t!”

 

“No! I have to help him! I can’t…” Yugi turned on his heels and began to leave.

 

“You’ll die!” Seto cried out, a last hope to keep the promise he made.

  
  
  


_ “Keep him safe Seto.” Atemu’s back to the priest, he sighed, trying to hide the tears that wanted to fall. _

 

_ “You know I can’t stop him. He’s stubborn…” Seto gave a sad smile. “Just like you.” _

 

_ Atemu nodded. “I know he is. Just promise me, you’ll try.” _

 

_ Seto gave a bow and let a tear fall. “As your last command, I will do all I can.” _

 

_ “Thank you…” Was the last thing he said before leaving. _

  
  
  


Yugi stopped and turned back to the priest. “Then I will die with him!”

 

“But he told you to live!” Seto called out. It was the last thing he thought to try. He hoped Yugi would want to do what Atemu wanted him to do.

 

“Live?” Yugi’s eyes went wide as he vaguely remembered Atemu speaking to him. Telling him something...

  
  
  


_ Atemu watched Yugi as he rested in bed. Having just attempted their last effect on stopping Zorc. They had failed. So many people had died, so many people injured, Yugi and himself included. He couldn’t take it anymore. _

 

_ “Yugi.” He leaned closer to the other’s ear. “I was the fool. I didn’t see what was going on right under my nose, nor did my father.” He sighed. “I have to stop him. I can’t let him win.” _

 

_ Atemu swallowed the lump in his throat as a tear fell from his eye. “Please live. Live on for me. For everyone.” With a final squeeze of Yugi’s hand, he stood, and walked out of the room. _

  
  
  


Yugi clenched his hands into fists. “How can I live a life without him!?” He hollered at Seto before running off.

Seto didn’t try to go after him, he couldn’t stop him, he had failed his king.

  
  


Yugi ran as fast as he could, out of the palace, towards the darkness, and towards Zorc. He spotted Atemu just a few steps ahead of him. He was out of breath, his legs were tired, but he was not going to stop. With one last plea, Yugi cried out!

 

“Wait!”

 

He heard Yugi, but Atemu kept walking. He took notice of where he was at. The pony where he and Yugi met just a few months ago. It had lily pads and lotuses, the smell was refreshing and had brought tears to his eyes as the memories flooded his mind.

 

Yugi kept trying to catch up but Atemu would not stop. “Stop…” He begged his last effort as his legs finally gave in and he fell to the ground. ‘ _ Please… _ ’

 

Atemu stopped. He held his breath as he could feel the presence from behind. Turning around he spotted Yugi who sat on the ground, he was shaking, crying, reaching out to him both mentally and physically.

 

Yugi’s purple blue eyes sparkled and met with those dark crimson eyes. “Atemu?”

 

Atemu did not speak a word. He shook his head, turned on his heels, and headed towards Zorc once again. The pain in his heart was heavy, but the will to save his people, the world, was strong. This demon brought darkness, this demon that was created by hatred, was hell bent on killing them all! So Atemu did the one thing he could do, as the once proud Pharaoh of Egypt, he continued his walk. Away from his palace, away from his people, away from his Yugi. He walked towards Zorc. He walked towards...

 

**_His death_ ** .

 

* * *

  
  


Yugi laid in his bed as his legs trashed around, trying to run. Trying to flee! Tears ran down his face and he screamed out jumbled words. He was crying out in another language, one that the spirit of the puzzle, did not recognized.

 

“ _ Wake up! _ ” The spirit called out with worry. He wished he could shake Yugi awake, pull him out of the nightmare he was having. “ _ Wake up, Yugi!!! _ ”

 

Sitting up quickly, Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs. “Atemu!!!!” He took deep breaths as he looked around the room. Noticing he was in *his* room. He was safe. His heart still raced and his lungs burned, but he was relieved to be safe.

 

The spirit sat on the bed and looked Yugi over. “ _ What happened? _ ” He asked with concern.

 

“A nightmare I suppose.” Yugi spoke when he finally was feeling himself calm down.

 

“ _ A nightmare? _ ” The spirit quirked a brow. “ _ Yugi I don’t think nightmares cause- _ ” The spirit bit his lip and looked away.

 

“Cause what Pharaoh?”

 

The spirit looked back at Yugi and sighed. “Y _ ugi you were speaking a different language. _ ”

 

“I was!?!” The spirit answered with just a nod of his head. “Do you...know what language?”

 

“ _ I do not. It was very foreign to me. _ ”

 

Yugi sighed and looked down at his hands, they were still shaking. “I can’t go back to sleep. I don’t remember what was happening, but I know it was bad, and I’d rather not go back to it.”

 

“ _ It’s only two in the morning. _ ” The spirit nodded towards the clock. “ _ You need your rest Yugi. _ ”

 

Yugi groaned and threw off the covers and getting out of bed. “I know but I need to calm my nerves first. I’m awake anyway so why don’t we do something together.” He walked to his desk and grabbed his deck. “Wanna duel?”

 

The spirit chuckled, realizing he lost that fight, he stood up and met Yugi’s eyes. “ _ I’m always up for a duel! _ ”

 

“Awesome!” Yugi’s smile beamed from ear to ear.

  
  


They sat on the floor with a lamp beside them to help them read the cards. They dueled for a while before Yugi couldn’t talk without yawning.

 

“ _ I believe it’s time for bed Yugi. _ ”

 

Yugi shook his head as he yawned. “Yeah I suppose it is.” He picked up the cards and placed them back on his desk. “Thank goodness there’s no school tomorrow.” He turned the lamp off, placing it back on his desk as well, before getting into bed.

 

The spirit nodded as he watched Yugi crawl into bed and cover up. “ _ Yes. That gives you plenty of time to rest tomorrow. _ ”

 

“Pharaoh, thank you for helping distract me.” Yugi spoke with a smile.

 

With a bow of his head the spirit returned the smile. “ _ Anytime. I am always here when you need me. _ ”

 

Those words pulled on Yugi’s heart. He couldn’t shake the feeling that they were broken promises. But he couldn’t place it, couldn’t stop his heart from aching, and his stomach from churning.

 

“ _ Yugi? _ ”

 

“Huh?” Yugi sat up. “Did you say something?”

 

“ _ Yes. I said good night. _ ”

 

Yugi smiled. “Oh, sorry.” He adjusted himself into bed before mumbling. “Good night.”

 

After that the spirit disappeared back into the puzzle. Leaving Yugi to stare at the empty spot for a few before his vision began to blur from sleep.

 

“Good night Atemu…”


End file.
